voidic_lexeiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of Terra- Slime
Slime History: Slimes as most Grimar call them were once considered pests due to their habit of eating anything they touch, after the slave rebellion roughly 20 years after Grimmoria first arrived in the small city port of Arshala they were soon welcomed as tools and even pets. Over the centuries Slimes have been used in many ways to assist in both industry, entertainment and even as social comforts to young grimari and humans living in the imperium. While seemingly native exclusively to the Grimari continent they have been sighted rarely in the west and other regions of Terra, though it is only in the imperium that the humble slime has been welcomed as a pet and companion. Biology: The Slime is a gelatinous creature that from first appearances is a blob of jelly that can vary in color depending on it's region of origin, it has no fixed mouth and "eats" by enveloping what ever food it can find in it's body. The slime is made up of three layers, the first is a thick viscous membrane that can expand and contract at will which both allows it to move at an astonishing speed on any surface and as a protective layer for what is assumed to be the brain. The second layer is a pool of powerful enzymes that given time can break down most known substances, both organic and inorganic. It should also be noted that the slime has shown the remarkable ability to clean wounds and even accelerate healing in both Grimari and Humans. The third layer is a small solid ball of hard chitin called a "core" that surrounds and protects what is believed to be the brain, the chitin has shown remarkable strength and resistance to cold and heat. It should be noted that the only way to kill a slime is to separate this structure from the rest of the body, though this has proven hard to do due to the surrounding enzymes and the slimes agility. Another trait that was discovered roughly a year after its integration in the rebellion was that the slimes can "morph" together to form larger and more complex structures. Some have even claimed that multiple slimes of varying color have been able to form into humanoid entities with details like skin tone and even eye colors to match perfectly with the target. Slimes are unique in aging and reproduction, the slime has no obvious gender and is assumed to be neither male nor female as they seem to also reproduce through a form of osmosis. When a slime wishes to reproduce it seeks out a comfortable and safe place and simply slides down it's surface, by doing this it deposits a tiny core along with a small amount of it's own body. Shortly after depositing the core and the slime left behind clumps together into a newborn slime. The slimes communicate by vibrating their bodies to give off certain signals and grimari that have spent enough time with them have even learnt to translate these sounds into simple sentences. This is because of the grimari's incredibly sharp hearing and sense of touch. Species: Slimes come in various colours and even seem to show signs of hierarchi, the larger the slime the more dominance it holds over other slimes, this does not include slimes with multiple cores. A slime can grow endlessly if it desires but they all seems to reach a maximum size of a 20ft in radius, this is believed to be because the larger sizes puts more pressure on the core and with increased size comes slower speeds. *The largest slime was recorded to move at around 1 mph.* The color of a slime has very little effect on it's behaviour and abilities, most have concluded that the color of a slime is used only as camouflage against predators. though the slime is known to only live in native regions. Light Green- Tend to live in pastures and temperate forests. Light blue and white- Tend to live in cold regions with large amounts of snowfall. Light brown and Cream- Tend to live in desert and arid regions. Black- Seem to only even live in dark environments and underground. Diet: Slimes are not picky when it comes to food, if it can be broken down they will eat it. Though they prefer to eat meat if they can catch it, this is usually done by waiting high above and dropping onto their prey mostly trying to aim for the head. The slime with engulf the head and slowly suffocate the victim before devouring it from within for larger prey and for smaller prey they will engulf the entire body and eat whole. When food is scarce it will seek out anything that it can wrap itself around that will give it more energy than it consumes in the dissolving process. Behaviour: Slimes are generally docile creatures and never seem to attack grimari or humans unless endangered. Domesticated slimes build very strong bonds with it's owner that can be akin to that of a dog, A famous slime by the name of Vex owned by Caldon Vas Valari was known to never leave his shoulder and was often seen nuzzling him as he studied. In general, the slimes behaviour can vary greatly between individuals. Some can be highly aggressive and mischievous while some have been known to be very shy or highly social.